


Safety Hazard

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent Jason.</p><p>Damian's been tailing her for weeks, but she's finally figured out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Hazard

            Cigarette butts littered the ground and surrounded her steel-toed boots. An empty box had been crushed and stowed away in her pocket. A lit smoke hung loosely from her lips, ash falling to join the scattered butts below.

            She stared blankly at the city from a crouched position. Her teal eyes were hidden behind a red domino mask, concealing her knitted brows and the way her eyes were glazed over. She cleared her throat, lips turning down as she tried to school her expression. She knew she was being watched, and had been since she had lit up her first smoke. The steely gaze was behind her, but not a threat. She knew there was curiosity behind it rather than the usual irritation.

            She exhaled sharply as she ran a gloved hand through her long bangs. She pushed them back, fixing her thin headband to keep the long strands out of her face. White swooped up and back into the messy bun, allowing white to blend with her black curls.

            Her nose, slightly crooked from setting wrong years ago, wrinkled as she dug through her pocket for a fresh pack of cigarettes. “You can come out, you little creep. S’not like you haven’t been tailing me for  _weeks_ ,” she called with a calm, raspy voice. She pulled the fresh box open before pulling out a stick. She lit it up, and then let her teal eyes land on the child as he emerged from the shadows.

            “Come for a one-on-one meeting, brat?” Her lips peeled back to reveal a dirty smirk. “I don’t play with kids.” Though she knew he wouldn’t see it, she winked at him as she orchestrated her act.

            “Tt,” the child spat. Jay cringed at the noise, lips turning down into a scowl as she crossed her arms over her chest. She watched as the child moved closer with cautious movements. “You had me fooled, with the way you act like a heathen.”

            “You know just what to say to a girl,” Jay snarled. Smoke drifted out of her open mouth, swirling and dancing before disappearing. The smoke was easily mesmerizing, and she often had to fight to keep from watching the drifting trails as time flew by. Even with the brat here, she had to force her eyes to close, to ignore the drifting white in favor of taking care of the brat.

            Damian eyed the cigarette dangling from her lips. The child’s nose wrinkled with disgust as he moved to fall to a crouch on the edge beside the woman, his yellow cape draping around his small form. She had to admit that the brat was cute, although a pain in her ass when he showed up.

            “Long hair is a safety hazard,” Damian grumbled. “Even if it  _is_  up.”

            “So are hoods, brat,” Jay snorted as she reached out and yanked the hood over Damian’s head. “Thank you for noticing the length. I’ve been growing it out,” she barked out with a smirk.

           The statement, although said to mock the child, was completely true. She could remember her own Robin days, when she had to keep her hair short. Batman and Robin had an appearance to uphold, and that meant she needed to look like a boy. She had never been good enough the way she was, and always had to go out with her binder and her hair cropped short. She had not minded it at the time (she just wanted to please Bruce), but now she realized how fucked up it all was.

            Damian moved until his legs were dangling over the edge of the roof. His expression softened for a moment as he stared out at the city, but he quickly schooled it once more. Jay’s brows knitted together as she frowned at him. She turned to look out at the city again.

            “I suppose your hair is…nicer than Fatgirl’s,” Damian commented as he glared at the city’s lights.

            “Careful kid, I almost swooned,” she snorted. “If you keep brooding like that, your face’ll stick. It won’t be cute when you’re older.”

            Damian glared up at the woman, and then quickly got to his feet. He reached for his grapple hook as he flushed and looked away. He was scowling when he pulled the grapple from his utility belt. “Tt,” he spat again. “You’ll be eating your words in a few years, Hood,” he snapped, and then shot his line off. In the blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving Jay alone to mull over the kid’s parting words.

            Her eyes widened behind the mask. She snorted with disbelief as she stared at the empty space. The stupid fucking brat had a  _crush_.


End file.
